


黑洞    Steve/TJ Hammond

by bernolli



Category: Captain America (Movies), political animal
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小傻蛋TJ对退役精英军官大盾一见钟情的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	黑洞    Steve/TJ Hammond

01  
TJ抱着膝盖蹲在沙发上把自己缩成没有存在感的一小团，房间里一片漆黑，两个小时前他和Doug大吵了一架。为了他的dom。5个月前他认识了现在的dom。那时他刚经历了一段几乎害死他的失败恋情，所有人都紧张兮兮的盯着他，尤其是妈妈，差了一整支训练有素的sub保镖队伍24小时守着他。但他还是成功的溜掉了。他在别的事上没什么特别天赋，但是开溜是他打从12岁起就练成的独门绝技。

他十分高兴终于摆脱了那张让他看起来随时会挂掉的床以及那帮随时会冲进来用枪指着他脑袋叫他听话的蹲在家里的保镖。他在街上漫无目的的晃悠，突然被人撞的一个踉跄差点栽倒。他摸着被撞痛的肩膀，正要发火，头顶传来一个充满歉意的温和声音，“对不起。你还好吗？有没有伤到哪里？”

TJ一抬头顷刻便被眼前那双干净的蓝眼睛吸进去了，傻呆呆的一句话也说不出来。对方的手机催命似的响个不停，撞到他的人似乎很着急。

“没事。"TJ终于挤出一句回答。

他塞给TJ一张名片，急匆匆的拦了辆的士，临走前扶着他的双肩恳切的说，“很抱歉，如果有哪里不舒服打我电话。”

TJ不是玻璃做的，他当然没事。可他晚上捏着那张已经被他捏到发皱的名片翻来覆去的睡不着。那个金发蓝眼睛毫无疑问是个dom，从他散发的气息来看还是个相当强势的dom。而就他与那些强势dom的过往情史来看，他实在不该对那个dom念念不忘。他应该戒掉这种傻兮兮的一见钟情。Sean留给他的伤痕是最好的佐证。为什么他就是学不乖呢。同一个陷阱每次都跳的义无反顾心中祈盼着这次会不一样。

 

他辗转反侧的盯着手机幽蓝的屏幕，那个号码已经输入删除几十遍了，他决定打过去，反正那个dom先生在手机那头不可能把他怎么样。

 

三声响铃后，那边好听的男中音响起来，“您好，Steve Rogers，哪位？”

“额...”TJ一时语塞，不知道该怎样介绍自己，“额，我就是今天....”

话音未落，对方立即明白过来，“啊，是你啊，对不起，我没有你的联系方式一直担心你的情况。怎么样？有哪里不舒服吗？有人照顾你吗？”

“没什么。只是当时吓到了。”TJ吐了下舌头。

“那就好。”对方放心道，“很晚了，还没睡？”

TJ不好意思说我一直想你想的睡不着，只好吞吞吐吐的开始编理由，“我...我在...恩...反正睡不着。”

“你单身？”

对方突兀的问话让TJ在这头惊的一跳，“这么明显？”

“如果你有dom，这么晚还不照顾你入睡那实在很失职。”

“你不也没睡，难道你没有一个漂亮的小sub要照顾吗？”TJ意识到自己在跟他调情。噢，但愿对方不会被冒犯。

“我没有sub。"

“不可能！”TJ大喊出来，然后丢脸的捂上嘴。

对方在电话那头笑出来，“为什么不可能？”

“你那么帅...”TJ扭扭捏捏的实话实说，“那么强壮...，我猜没有一个活着的sub会不想要你。”

“谢谢你这么待见我。”对方愉快的笑着，“我的确没有sub。我猜大部分sub都觉得我很无趣。”

“你是传统派的dom吗？”TJ抱着手机找了个舒适的姿势在床上躺下来，这个电话打的太明智了。看，一个火辣到冒烟的顶级dom居然单身！

“定义一下传统。”

“额...就是那些繁琐的牵绳，服侍，称呼等等礼仪，还要给sub定上一堆规矩，”TJ歪着脑袋想了想，“对了，还有项圈...”

对方顿了一下，显然打算严肃对待这个问题，“我不是太在乎那些不成文的礼仪，不过我想我的确不喜欢我的sub不遵守我定下的规矩，我会为此打他的屁股，直到他牢牢记住，至于项圈，认定的sub我必然要为他戴上我的项圈，这很重要，对我来说。”

TJ没想到Steve如此认真的回答了他的问题，他讨厌那些教科书似的狗屁礼仪，他讨厌像迷失的小狗一样被dom牵着跑，他永远跪不到正确的位置，有些趾高气昂的dom完全无法让他心服口服的称呼他们为先生，他们会在Steve这样真正的dom面前吓得屁滚尿流，一群虚伪的混蛋。

Steve喜欢定规矩说明他是个有原则的人。原则很好，他喜欢。可是万一Steve定的规矩他不喜欢怎么办。上帝，Steve只是说不喜欢他的sub不守规矩又不是说你。TJ对自己做了个鬼脸。

说到项圈的话，他摸了摸自己空荡荡的脖子，他虽然常年在外搞一夜情和短期恋情，但心底里总期盼有个值得他信任的dom给他戴上项圈。这个幻想现在有了具体的形象，那个dom有着金色的头发蓝到发指的眼睛。

TJ半天没说话，Steve在电话那头焦虑起来，“抱歉我可能太直白了，我知道现在的年轻人偏爱没有约束的短期关系。我猜我接受不了那个所以有点，怎么说过度强调。我们只是聊聊天，别紧张好吗？”

额，Steve误会了。TJ不是紧张，他兴奋的要死。他只见了Steve一面，跟Steve前后接触不超过两分钟，但是他现在恨不得立即冲到Steve家里去戴他的项圈。他一定是疯了。

02  
TJ和Steve聊了很久，一直到他实在扛不住绵绵袭来的睡意才恋恋不舍的挂掉。

第二天TJ打着呵欠顶着黑眼圈出现在餐厅的时候，Doug二话没说的丢过来一句，“叫你少打点游戏。”

“我没打游戏。”TJ理直气壮，顿了三秒后炫耀似的说，“打了很久飞机。”

Doug白他一眼，“你禁欲还没到一个月就饥渴成这样？”

“你体谅一下单身人士的唯一乐趣好么？”TJ倒了一杯咖啡，心不在焉的往嘴边送。

Doug举手摆了个投降的姿势，”当我没说。“

Beep——！TJ迫不及待打开新信息，来自那个让他脸红心跳的号码，Steve邀请他下午茶。

天哪，Steve在约他，他梦寐以求的dom约了他。

Doug盯着TJ快要裂到耳朵根的嘴角，”你昨天又偷溜出去了是不是？“

”是那些保镖太没用。“TJ正沉浸在Steve短信带来的兴奋中，毫不在意的说。

”你知不知道外面有多危险？“Doug叹了口气，TJ就是这样，明明他才是哥哥，自己却非得跟个老妈子似的天天看着他。

”不是每个强壮的dom都是虐待狂。“TJ兹兹的吸着咖啡。

”你特别吸引虐待狂，我有时候都怀疑你身上是不是装了磁石专门吸引全华盛顿有暴力倾向的dom。比你这种诡异体质更糟的是你居然还特别钟情这个类型。“ Doug摇摇头。

“我要申明两点，第一，我不是受虐狂，我讨厌那些人渣；第二，强壮的dom很赞，”TJ在身上比划了一下，“六块腹肌，谁能抵挡六块腹肌的诱惑。”

“你还不爱用安全词，”Doug冲他翻个白眼，“你知道安全词是干什么用的么，他妈的就是在你受不了的时候对那些混蛋dom喊的。“

“安全词很无聊，你不想试试那种全身心信任一个人的感觉么。”TJ蹦跳着奋力套着那条把他屁股包的紧紧的牛仔裤。

“我不想。这就是Switch的好处。”Doug若有所思的看着TJ兴高采烈的换衣服，“你又看上一个dom？”

“最棒的那种。”TJ得意的笑。

“但愿这次我不用把他打进医院。"

”我很确定你打不过他。“TJ冲进卧室翻出一件骚包的超低领T恤。

”你穿的像个站街男，老哥。“

“如果站街男能早点接到Steve那样的dom，那我真后悔自己没早点去站街。”TJ做了个鬼脸。

Doug摇摇头，”答应我随时保持联系。“

“知道啦。”TJ开开心心出门去了。

 

好不容易在街上消磨了几个小时，TJ兴冲冲的赶到Steve约他的咖啡厅，Steve来的不迟不早，西装革履风度翩翩的向他走来，TJ盯着那张英俊的脸，脚都不会挪了。

咖啡厅里有dom和sub情侣席，一张椅子以及一张整齐摆放在椅子旁边的软垫，也有普通的双椅席，TJ期待Steve带他去情侣席，他想体验跪在Steve脚边让他的大手穿过头发的触感。事与愿违的是Steve十分绅士的为他拉开了另一张椅子。

TJ不情不愿的坐下，不高兴的鼓起脸颊。Steve摸摸他乱蓬蓬的头发，“生气了？”

“没有。”TJ小声嘟囔，眼角依旧瞟向那边的情侣席。

Steve饶有兴致的看着他，这孩子单纯的把什么都挂在脸上，明明不高兴还不好意思说，可爱的让他不禁后悔没有预订情侣席位了。

TJ满脑子都在刷屏Steve刚才摸他脑袋让他舒服的想呻吟的感觉，啊，他还真是淫荡的可以，只是被摸一下脑袋就能高潮。 

两个人你看着我我看着你半天没人说话。

Steve尴尬的咳了一声，“你想喝点什么？”

“摩卡。”TJ回过神来。

Steve唤来服务员，一个红头发的sub，挑逗的冲Steve笑，Steve习以为常的报以礼貌微笑，”两杯摩卡。“

TJ立即打翻了醋坛子，虽然Steve不是他的dom，服务员想跟他调情情理之中，但他还是悄悄的在服务员离开的时候小小勾了一下她的脚。服务员惊叫了一声，Steve看向TJ，温和的目光里透着一丝严厉。TJ嘟着嘴低下头，咕哝着，”我不喜欢她。“

“你不需要喜欢她。但你不应该绊她，万一她摔倒砸破了鼻子或者磕破了嘴，她要怎么继续工作呢。不许再这么淘气。”Steve并没有用dom支配的语气，但TJ被牢牢钉在椅子上动弹不得。

“你骗我。”TJ努力从嗓子里找回自己的声音。

Steve没想到TJ会冒出这样的指控，他以为TJ会抱怨他的刻板无趣。他疑惑的蹙起眉，”哪一方面？“

“你说大部分sub对你不感兴趣。”TJ撅着嘴，“我就知道是假的。”

原来是这个。Steve失笑，他不缺想和他上床的sub但是他从未遇到过彻底相信他的sub，也许现代社会确实不热衷他母亲那个时代的价值观了。Sub们想要自由的性不要拘束的爱。Dom们顺势而为，于是大家都随随便便的上床，花样百出的寻找快感，没人理会高潮后笼罩在心里的空虚。

”噢，相信我，他们确实不敢兴趣，在他们真正了解我之后。“Steve笑的有些苦涩。

TJ心中一滞，Steve竟会露出这样的表情。到底是哪些傻瓜错过了他，他该感谢他们错过了Steve，他要给他们每人一个吻，谢谢你们把他留给我。

Doug又要骂他草履虫一样的思考回路了，他依旧对Steve知之甚少，但他还是那么无可救药的迷恋他。

因为Steve现在脸上难过的表情，他想直接问Steve愿不愿意带他上床。不管那些该死的sub和Steve之间有什么问题那都不会发生在他们之间。他甚至不介意Steve可能会是个Doug警告他切记远离的虐待狂。他就是这么疯。

”我们去你家好吗？我不想待在这里了。“TJ突兀的说。

Steve楞了一下，旋即笑开，“好。”

03  
Steve的公寓坐落在华盛顿的繁华街区，内部装饰和他本人一样简洁大方，地板一尘不染光洁如新，巨大的落地窗可以俯瞰半个华盛顿的夜景。

TJ把脸贴在玻璃上，轻叹一声，“天怎么还没黑？这里的景色一定好看极了。”

Steve任他像只活泼的小兔子一样好奇的东看西看。TJ欣赏了宽敞的客厅，雅致的书房以及偌大的阳台，他转来转去，最后舔舔嘴唇把渴望的目光投向了Steve的卧室，TJ拼命抑制住想要一探究竟的冲动，他想知道Steve的卧室里有没有能把他束缚起来的绳子或者手铐，有没有会在他背上和臀部留下美丽印记的马鞭和皮拍，有没有会让他尖叫哀求的乳夹和阴[茎环。天哪，他太想知道了。

可他注意到Steve没有像刚才那样带着鼓励的微笑允许他进行探索，TJ有些失望的低下头，安慰自己也许Steve不想进展那么快。

“茶还是咖啡？”Steve站在吧台后面问道。  
“咖啡，我们没喝到那杯摩卡。”TJ咂嘴道。  
“抱歉，我这里只有原味的。”  
“你是Boss，你决定。什么口味都好，只要它还是咖啡。”TJ湖蓝色的眼睛里闪着调皮的光。  
“如果你是我的，你今天肯定喝不到咖啡。”Steve笑着按下按钮，咖啡豆在那台身材娇小的机器里疯狂旋转着，不一会儿满室飘着诱人的香味。

 

“为什么不把我变成你的？”TJ啜饮了一口那香甜的液体。

 

“你很爱冒险。”Steve坐在TJ斜侧的沙发上，“你在只知道一个dom名字，甚至可能是假名的情况下就跟他回家，并且没有事先通知任何家人或者朋友，如果你是我的，你会一个礼拜都没法好好坐下而不是坐在这里喝咖啡和我聊天。”  
“前提错误，如果我是你的我为什么还要跟其他dom回家。”TJ反驳道。

 

Steve笑起来，“你真的那么信任我？”

 

“我也这样信任过其他人，”TJ声音低下去，“我希望我能信任那些看起来讨人喜欢的dom，可惜他们无一例外的令人失望。”

 

“你这样冒险过很多次？”Steve的表情严肃起来，“即使你现在还不是我的，我也不得不说，男孩，你太鲁莽。”

 

“我希望能信任你们，”TJ没理会Steve的严厉语气，自顾自的往下说，“为什么大家都要慢慢试探底线呢。如果是为了安全我能理解，可我要的跟安全毫无关系，我渴望毫无保留，但是他们害怕，真的太好笑了，dom们害怕被信任，害怕需要自己全情投入的sub，我怀疑现代社会的价值观把人们的脑子搞坏了，那些dom以为一个出色的dom就是正确的挥舞皮鞭让脚边的sub达到高潮，简直令人绝望。”

Steve看着他，像从未见过他似的审视着他。TJ毫不畏惧的与他对视，眼睛晶晶亮。

终于他放下了手中的咖啡，站起来大步跨到TJ面前狠狠吻住他，“我为之前对你的评价道歉。你不是热爱冒险，你是个勇敢的小家伙，被那么多dom辜负却从未放弃希望，你想要我吗？你想成为我的吗？我可以吗？天啊，不敢相信我竟然能遇到你。”

TJ被吻地舒服的不想放开Steve，贴着他的嘴唇喃喃道，“只要你想，我就是你的。”

04  
TJ搂着Steve的肩膀压抑着自己过分激动地喘息，Steve的嘴唇在他脖子上停留的太久了。他确信Steve在他脖子上留下了一圈堪比项圈印记的吻痕。

“你知道，你可以直接让我戴你的项圈。”TJ轻笑着抚摸Steve留下的精彩痕迹。

“别心急，你会得到你想要的，如果你足够乖的话。”Steve贴着他的皮肤慵懒的说。

“我要怎样才算够乖？”TJ认真的问。

”你还不够了解我。“Steve捻了他一撮柔软的头发。

“我们可以从现在开始。你可以告诉我，你的规矩，你的兴趣，你内心深处最渴望的东西，我会尽我所能的满足你。”TJ轻轻咬着嘴唇。

“今天我们不谈规矩，等你决定是否接受我的时候，我们再好好谈一谈。不过我很高兴你乐于奉献的精神。”Steve亲了他一下，“我想好好看看你，脱掉衣服，亲爱的。”

TJ迟疑了一秒，他不是在抗拒Steve的指令，只是他们还在客厅，他希望能在Steve的卧室里展露他美好的身体给他的dom欣赏享受。

Steve轻弹了一下他的额头，“不好意思？”

“不是。”TJ从沙发上飞速站起来，以最快的速度把自己扒光了裸露在Steve眼前。

午后的阳光透过巨大的落地窗撒在客厅的地板上，TJ的侧影掩映在光晕里，美的惊人，Steve对他说，“站在那儿，别动。”

片刻后，Steve重新出现在客厅，高兴的看到他的sub完美的遵照指令一动不动的定在原地等他，他打开素描本盘腿坐在地上运笔如飞的勾勒起来，线条突然间像自己拥有了生命一般在纸面上涌动，TJ嘴角噙着一丝调皮的笑目不转睛的看着他，尽管Steve没有给他指令但他聪明的没有说话，待Steve画完，示意他可以动了的时候，他才耸了耸肩跑过来越过Steve的肩膀惊叹Steve笔下的他竟如此栩栩如生。

“能送给我吗？”TJ难掩激动，他明白了Steve不带他到卧室的原因，没有人，从来没有人这样细致的看过他。他们总是急于把他拖进卧室寻找一时半刻的快感然后各散桃源。

“当然。”Steve撕下那张素描纸，冲他微微一笑，”以后送你更好的。“

”你还会画我？“TJ小心翼翼又殷切期盼的问。

”会。只要你还在我身边。“Steve合起素描本，把他拉过来吻他。

”给我你的项圈！”TJ拽着Steve的衣领，“给我！”他生气似的狠狠吻Steve的嘴唇，凶狠的近乎撕咬，末了低泣似的呢喃，”求你了，给我。“

”还不行，亲爱的，相信我，如果你因为一时冲动戴了我的项圈，你会很快后悔的。“Steve抚慰地顺着他的脖子，肩胛，胸口一路吻下去，”我不想你后悔。“

”我他妈的确定没有什么事比我现在不能打晕你戴上你那个该死的项圈更让我后悔的了！“TJ真想狠狠咬上Steve一口，为什么他的dom是个顽固鬼。

Steve在他胸口低低的笑，TJ Hammond，他真是捡到宝了。

05  
TJ和Steve又约会了四次。头两次在电影院，看完电影Steve带他去吃饭，Steve没准备什么浪漫的烛光晚餐，大概在Steve眼里晚餐就只是吃个饭，如果是约会晚餐就是带去不错的餐厅吃个饭。TJ不介意，他光看着Steve就觉得什么都可以不计较。他还在想Steve的项圈，他没法控制自己不去想这件事。Steve会在晚上十点钟之前送他回家，给他晚安吻。在看见他眼里的失望后安慰的揉揉他的脑袋。

后来两次在Steve家里的约会按照TJ以前的标准他会掉头就走。桌子上没有鲜花，只有茶具。冰箱里只有矿泉水没有威士忌。音乐不是震天响的摇滚乐而是四十年代的黑胶唱片。难怪Steve说以前有Sub嘲笑他活的像个九十岁的老头子。可这是Steve，他爱的要命的Steve。重新发掘一下自己的喜好一点也不困难。

Steve话不多，他们在家里的时候，要么Steve让TJ当模特给他画素描，要么他们一起偎在沙发上听老唱片，TJ无法形容他偎在Steve脚边的感觉，他可以在那里生根发芽永不厌倦。Steve会抚摸他乱蓬蓬的头发，带着微笑，有时候他会无意识的摸到TJ光裸的颈部。TJ总会在那个时候激起一阵颤栗。他又在想他的项圈了。

Doug发现TJ最近一会儿容光焕发一会儿长吁短叹。但好在TJ没有受伤。至少身体没有。难得他能找个靠谱到约会五次还没有把自己搞进医院的dom，Doug笑着戳戳他，“透露点你那个神秘dom的信息吧。你们要是定下来，他总得露面的。”

TJ叹了口气，指着自己的脖子，“还没定下来。”

Doug倒抽一口气，“你认真的？现在谁还用项圈确定关系？那是结婚好么？你不要告诉我你要跟一个认识不到一个月的dom订婚。“

TJ突然就伤感起来，沉默了一会儿后抬起泪汪汪的大眼睛看着Doug，Doug吓的手忙脚乱的给他递餐巾纸，“别哭，别哭，是他不想跟你定下来？“

“他什么也没说。“TJ抽着鼻子，”他让我等。等到我肯定不会后悔才愿意让我戴他的项圈。

“那不是很好吗。这么有责任感的dom可不多见。“

“可我不想等，一秒钟也不想。我跟他说我不会后悔，他说我冲动，后来我就不敢提了，我怕他不要我。“TJ耸着肩膀哭的像个孩子。

“这么喜欢他？“Doug搂住TJ，安抚的摸着他的后背。

“没有比他更好的dom了。没有比Steve更好的dom。”TJ把头埋在Doug肩上，“如果他不要我，我会死的。”

“如果他不想要你干嘛还不断的约你。”Doug拍拍他，“我肯定他超级中意你。”

“真的？”

“真的，真的。”Doug朝天翻个白眼。老哥，你谈个恋爱总要搞的这么戏剧化。

Steve的手指在黑色的皮革上揉来抚去，思忖着他打算向TJ摊牌的内容。他不是故意在吊TJ的胃口，他知道那个小Sub心中的渴望，他爱那个纯真的小Sub，越爱越怕会吓跑他。

TJ对他那些古怪的趣味没有一丝反感的迹象，这很好。他们以后要一起生活，如果TJ和那些只贪图一时快感和虚荣的Sub一样他敬谢不敏。

他会和TJ坦诚布公的对话，如果TJ接受他，他就会圈他，让他完全属于他。他会保护他，照顾他，和他分享一切。

 

06  
Steve站在落地窗前眺望着华灯初上的城市。半小时前他给TJ打了电话。TJ在电话那头小心翼翼的问是他想的那件事吗？Steve不禁笑起来，是的，我们需要谈谈。他听见TJ的呼吸在电话那头急促起来，好的，我马上过去。TJ敲开Steve的家门，脸上既紧张又期待的神情让Steve一阵心软，他让他等的太久了。但无论如何他们必须先搞清楚对方是不是自己最终想要的那个。

Steve给TJ倒了杯水，请他坐到对面的沙发上。在他们正式完成仪式之前，他不需要TJ守那些规矩。Steve收起脸上温柔的笑意，严肃的说，我想要你，TJ Hammond。我现在会向你坦诚我的规矩，等我说完，有任何问题请马上提出来，这很重要，关系到我们能不能维持一段持续稳定的感情，明白了吗？

TJ小鸡啄米似的点头。

第一，永远对我诚实。你必须诚实，我才能最好的照顾你。你不会因为诚实受到惩罚。第二，在你戴着我的项圈时不允许和其他dom有任何超出社交礼仪的接触。如果你被骚扰，诚实的告诉我，我会维护你的荣誉。如果你在没有我允许的情况下主动搭讪其他dom或者背弃我的信任，我会拿走你的项圈，并且永远不会再将它还给你。第三，如果你感到厌倦或者我令你失望，你有摘下项圈的权利。以上，有没有问题？

只有一个，TJ绞着手指。

请说.

我该怎么称呼你？

Steve或者Sir都可以。

Yes, Sir. TJ飞快地让这个音节在舌尖上打了个滚，感觉真好。Steve被逗乐似的笑了一下。

现在我能戴你的项圈了吗，Sir。

还不能，TJ你还没告诉我你的禁区和安全词。

TJ眨了下眼睛，他的上一个dom可没这么多耐心。只匆匆问了一句安全词就开搞。

我的禁区只有一个，我不分享。我没戴过其他人的项圈，Sir。那些短暂的关系大家都默认是开放的。可我不愿意和任何sub分享你。我希望这没有冒犯到你，Sir.

当然没有，TJ。我要求你的忠诚，相对的，我也会奉献我的忠诚。不分享，没有问题。还有呢？有没有特别不能承受的道具或者情境？

没有。我说过我希望毫无保留。我信任你，Sir。

Steve满意的笑了一下，安全词，告诉我你的安全词，然后我们就完成这个仪式。

TJ沉默了一下，抬起头看着Steve，迟疑的开口，没有，没有安全词。

Steve微微皱起眉，TJ，没有安全词意味着你没有退路。万一，我伤害到你怎么办？

你不会的。TJ比Steve本人有信心多了。

Steve又感动又心疼，你以前也不用安全词？

以前有，但是和你我不需要。TJ目光灼灼。

Steve无奈的喝了一大口水，这真是他遇到的最甜蜜的烦恼。

好吧，不过如果我伤到你，你必须马上告诉我。

Yes，Sir。TJ无比顺溜的答道。

Steve打开茶几上的天鹅绒盒子，里面安静的躺着一只崭新的色泽柔润的黑色皮质项圈，他充满爱意的看着TJ，跪下来。

TJ顺从的跪在他面前，闭上眼睛，等待温暖的皮革碰触他的皮肤，搭扣在他后颈上扣好，Steve在他额头上落下一个轻柔的吻，从现在起，你是我的了，TJ。

Yes，Sir，都是你的。

07

Doug大清早收到TJ发来的一张自拍，脸上挂着傻到极致的笑容脖子上戴着一个醒目的黑色项圈。Doug迅速回复，恭喜，什么时候请我参加婚礼？  
TJ咯咯的笑，他伸了个懒腰扯动了下身的肌肉，嘶，他轻吁一声，Steve给他带来的甜蜜的疼痛缓缓流过全身。他幻想过无数次和Steve的性爱，但任何想象在真正的Steve面前都是苍白的。

 

Steve把他的双手绑在床头，用了差不多一万年给他扩张，与之相对的是下身可怜巴巴的挺立却一直被Steve忽略，偶尔被游戏似的拂过然后再次忽略，Steve没有允许他说话，他只能用眼神乞求，天哪，给我你的阴茎，给我，求你了！他几乎要哭了，那时Steve忽然就冲了进去，他惊的来不及呼痛，Steve为他做了那么久准备还是痛的让他龇牙，他的dom身有长物，他应该为他骄傲。他放松自己，他是为Steve而生的，他是Steve的Sub，除此之外他什么也不是。

TJ水汽氤氲的眼神被Steve尽收眼底，他在TJ快要绝望的哭出来的时候冲进去，TJ睁大了眼睛仿佛不能相信自己刚刚得到的。他很粗暴，他怀疑TJ是否能承受这个，然而TJ只是一直盯着他，无声的告诉他，这很好,我想要这个，拜托，给我更多。

TJ从未被那样彻底的占有过，从身体到灵魂，Steve整晚都没有移开他的眼睛，他一直用眼神用灵魂深处的东西和他交流，相信我，我不会伤害你，我想要你，成为我的。他懂的，他当然懂。

他挪动了一下身体，洞口被撑得生疼，没关系，这是好的疼。

Steve上班去了，他在桌上留了三明治早餐，TJ吃的心满意足。他很少在dom家过夜，大多数dom晚上的魅力通常会被早上的邋遢无情毁掉，所以他不留宿。除了之前的那个议员，Sean金光闪闪的精英履历和坚硬性感的六块腹肌让他迷恋的不能自己，即使知道他有过虐待sub的前科也傻乎乎的以为他能改变他。现在回想一下都让他毛骨悚然，他怎么能那么蠢。

Steve，噢，完美的Steve。

他一秒钟也不想和他分开。他能给他打电话吗？他当然能。只是打扰工作中的Steve会让他愧疚。又没什么大不了的事，不过是他想他了。苦恼了半天，他决定给Steve发条短信。

我想你了。

他几乎立即就收到了回应，我也想你，早餐吃了吗？

TJ发了张空盘子的照片。

Steve回了个笑脸。

之后Steve便没了音讯。TJ揉着脑袋，痛苦的等待时间一分一秒的流逝。Steve很忙，他不能打扰。Steve真的很忙吗，还是他不太想搭理自己。会不会，会不会有别的Sub在纠缠Steve，他想起那天咖啡店里试图跟Steve调情的店员。无数画面在他脑海里翻腾。

他得回家一趟，这么下去他会疯的。Doug坐在书房里贱兮兮的对他笑，“呦，小新娘，居然还能出得了门？“TJ打掉他拍过来的手，”我觉得自个儿快神经了。“Doug疑惑的看着他，”你不是终于和心上人订婚了？“”就是这个，“TJ鼓起了圆乎乎的脸颊，”原来只是期望他会很好，我也准备好了接受他也许没那么好的事实，你知道的，我这人一向没那么好运气，但是他比我期望的…比我期望的，这么说吧，我的期望是这么多，“TJ比了一下膝盖的高度，”他让我感受的到的是这么多。“TJ伸手在头顶一尺的地方再比划一下。

“所以你觉得突然中了亿万大奖不敢相信害怕人家搞错了？“Doug有些好笑的看着他。

“差不多，但我觉得更像别人没发现他是亿万大奖，而等更好的比我更合适的人发现他，他会…“

Doug在他后脑勺上巴了他一掌，“你能改改这患得患失的毛病么。他如果真有你说的那么好，你现在戴着他的项圈，他为什么还要找别的Sub。难道你觉得他的好里面不包括对自己的Sub忠诚这一条？“

TJ抿着嘴想了一会儿，“对啊，我怎么没想到这个。“Steve昨晚明明白白跟他说了绝对会对他们的关系忠诚。

“你脑子被以前那些混蛋搞坏了。“Doug无奈的叹口气。

“你说的对，我回去向Steve道歉。“

“你有毛病啊，他又不知道，还是，“Doug不怀好意的笑，”你其实想找个理由让他再结结实实操你一顿？“

“是又怎么样。“TJ理直气壮的带上门，”我走了！“

 

晚上TJ趴在Steve腿上跟他说去找Doug的事，Steve笑着说，Doug说的对，我昨天才说过的话你转眼就忘，我应该好好打你一顿屁股。

你已经打过了。TJ可怜兮兮的说，他的屁股正火辣辣的烧着呢。

刚才不是为这件事。

那刚才是为什么？TJ撅着嘴，Steve一回家就命令他脱掉裤子，他不明所以的挨了一顿屁股。

因为我高兴。

噢，那就好。

生气了？

没有。我以为自己做了什么让你不满的事。

Steve噎了一下，搂紧他，你能不能不要这么可爱。

哎？TJ迷惑的眨眼睛，这有什么不对吗。

我要娶他。Steve在心里说，我一定要娶他。

\---拖延星人 一个结局也能拖成两章----

08  
Doug最近几个月很少看见TJ在家出没，早上突然看见TJ从房间里冒出头来吓了一跳，“分手了？”

TJ没好气的白他一眼，得意的仰了一下脖子，示意他项圈还在，“Steve叫我搬过去。”

“啧，真是只听话的小绵羊。”Doug无耻的摸他脑袋，被TJ一把打开。

“我才是哥哥，Doug小朋友。”

“切，提前三分钟出生而已。”Doug撇撇嘴。

“你永远也追不上的三分钟。”TJ做了个鬼脸。

“他到底长什么样，亲爱的提前出生三分钟的哥哥。你再不公布他的身份我就跟妈妈说你精神分裂自己想象了一个男朋友。”

TJ思忖了一会儿，这都同居了，再不跟爸妈报备的确不像话。不是他不想把Steve介绍给家里人，换做以前他早迫不及待把人带回家炫耀了，但是对Steve他总存了那么点独占的心思，巴不得人人都自带滤镜看不到Steve最好。

“喏，就长这样，没什么特别的。”TJ从手机里随意翻出一张照片，在Doug面前晃了一下。Doug一把抢过手机，看清楚照片后倒抽一口气，“老哥，过分谦虚就是无耻炫耀，这哥们简直是GQ上走下来的，难怪你那么死心塌地。”Doug心想怪不得整天这么藏着掖着天天跟初恋少女一样忐忑唯恐这个辣的要命的dom移情别恋，换我成天守着这么一个dom，我也没法心里踏实，更可怕的是这个dom还会给sub做饭。简直完美。

Doug把手机还给TJ，“下个月感恩节，把人带回来。我们都想见见他。”

TJ点点头，“我跟他说。”

Doug突然从背后抱住他，“以后就是别人家的人了，养了这么多年，真舍不得吶。”

“滚蛋！”TJ转过身敲了一下他的脑袋，然后狠狠把他拉进一个结实的拥抱。

当晚，Doug兴高采烈地向全家人发布了这个好消息。Elaine看起来十分欣慰，但是在Doug给他看过Steve的照片后微蹙了下眉。她朝前夫Bud招了下手，“你看这个小伙子是不是很眼熟？”

Bud一拍大腿，“居然是他！SteveRogers，我亲手给他带过两枚紫心勋章。好家伙！我喜欢。TJ总算找对了人。“

Elaine微微抿着嘴，紧锁的眉头并没有因为Steve的英雄身份而解开，她喃喃道，“Doug，你去调查一下。以前我签过一份关于他的文件，好像和他的Sub还有禁止令什么的有关。“

禁止令，Doug心凉了半截，被虐待的Sub为逃离暴力的Dom不得已向法律寻求庇护的无奈之举，难道Steve和TJ之前交往的那些人渣一样，只是藏的更深更好？

老天，如果Steve伤害TJ，以TJ现在的状态根本没法招架。他那个笨蛋老哥看他dom的眼神像在看上帝。Steve叫他去死，他都不会问为什么。Steve Rogers，你最好别让我失望。

调查没费什么功夫，因为SteveRogers和他上一个Sub Mike Geller的事全阿富汗美军基地的官兵无人不知无人不晓。Mike Geller在Steve Rogers退役前夕给了他三梭子弹。幸好Steve Rogers穿着防弹衣，否则不死也重伤。Steve没有向法庭追究Mike的刑事责任，只是申请了最轻程度的禁止令。

Mike狂怒的缘由更简单，Steve拿走了他的项圈，他不能接受，一怒之下开枪伤人。Doug摇摇头，好消息，TJ这回遇上的好歹不是虐待狂，坏消息，Steve和Mike在一起整整三年，据基地的人说他们原来感情很好，Steve一开始除了出任务去哪里都带着他，后来，差不多是Mike半强求着跟着，再后来，Steve宁愿去睡前线的帐篷也不愿意回基地睡Mike。如果Steve是那种热情消退极快的Dom，那么将来某一天Steve拿走TJ的项圈，那对TJ的打击将是毁灭性的。TJ会死。像他曾经说过的那样，他离了Steve活不下去。

上帝，Doug抱起了头。他要和TJ谈一谈。至少，让他不要盲目的追逐Steve，死也让他死个明白。

TJ正在公寓里哼着不着调的小曲晾衣服，他是贤惠的小Sub。Steve丢了张银行卡给他，他小心翼翼的收着，他才不是为了Steve的钱。况且他也不是很缺钱，他的小夜店盈利还算不错。

Steve答应他感恩节回去见父母，还很体贴的说周末一起去挑礼物。瞧，完美的Steve。他扭了一下腰，嘴角的笑容有些扭曲，昨晚被绑的太久，但Steve的赞美让一切都是值得的。Steve在他耳边轻柔的说，很好，宝贝，就是这样，为我，再坚持一下。

他会坚持的。只要Steve要求。

嗡，裤子震动了一下，他掏出手机看到Doug的短信，嘿，Buddy，出来一下，你家楼下拐角的咖啡店见。

Doug坐在街角的咖啡厅，掂量了一下手中的档案袋，叹了口气，真希望有人能代替他来做这件事，但除了他，又有谁愿意做这等恶人。

TJ两手插兜，全身散发着我好开心我好幸福的光芒跑进来，咧开大大的笑容的坐到Doug对面，“还没到感恩节不用那么着急吧。人肯定会带回去的，放心。“

Doug重重的吞了一口口水，他妈的，太残忍了，看着TJ脸上明亮的笑容，他打起了退堂鼓，干脆就让TJ再做一会儿梦吧，说不定Steve不会那么快就甩了他。

TJ的笑容僵在脸上，他认得Doug那个表情，给阵亡烈士家属送慰问信的时候他脸上挂着的就是那副表情，“出什么事了？”

Doug迟迟不吭声，TJ顺着他的视线落到他手中的档案袋上，二话没说一把拿过来，他一页接一页默默的翻着，嘴唇越咬越紧，翻完最后一页，把档案袋往桌上一摔，“什么意思？“

“你都看到了。还要我说什么。“Doug拿起手边的咖啡杯，作势要饮。

“Steve有过一个Sub，没什么大不了的。我有过数不清的dom，Steve从来没介意过。他爱我。“

“他现在爱你。“

“我不会离开他。“

“我知道，没指望你会。“Doug像看一个濒死之人似的看着TJ，”就提醒你一下他也许没你想的那么好。“

“我相信自己眼睛看到的，况且是这个Mike给了Steve三枪，又不是Steve给了他三枪。“

“你在生气？“

“当然，他差点杀了我的Steve。“

Doug无奈的看着他，没头没脑的说，“你不会，你只会杀了自己。”

“Doug！”TJ站起来，探过半个身子揪起Doug熨烫整洁的衣领，“为什么！？为什么你要做这种事！？“

“TJ，我们不想失去你。“Doug露出痛苦挣扎的表情，”如你所见，Steve有值得称道的地方，他既不是虐待狂也不是花花公子，他尽心照顾你让你安全快乐，这些都很好，TJ，我为你高兴，相信我，我们都替你高兴。但是，你也要看到Steve不是个长情的dom。他给你的好是有期限的。等他从容的抽身而退后，留给你那个血淋淋的窟窿我们要拿什么填。“

“所以为了防止我噎死你们宁愿我饿肚子，真他妈美妙。“

“连Sean那种人渣你都会为他自杀，失去Steve这个完美dom你会怎样我们根本不敢想。TJ，你已经为他神魂颠倒了，我只想让你明白一件事，如果有一天Steve拿走你的项圈，不是因为你不够好，而是因为他薄情。”

“他不会拿走我的项圈。他的规矩里面没有这一条。“TJ自言自语似的说。他努力回忆着Steve给他立的三条规矩，他会失去项圈的情况只有二种，一是TJ背叛他，这不可能发生，到世界末日都不会发生，二是TJ心生厌倦主动拿掉项圈，这更不可能发生，到宇宙末日都不会。

“反正我们说什么你也听不进去。“Doug有点恼火，被TJ的顽固刺激的火气腾腾，”随便你，到时候别又让妈妈为你哭的连总统的形象都毁之殆尽。“

“他不是Sean。他不会。“TJ深呼吸了几次才努力没有把那两句话对着Doug吼出来，他放开Doug的衣领，转身漠然的走出咖啡厅。他要回家。回他和Steve的家。

Steve会解决这个。Steve能解决一切。他给Steve发了条短信，只有两个字，速回。

09

Steve收到TJ的短信立即意识到TJ出事了，他的小Sub从未用这样的语气和他说话，TJ总是那么乖巧可爱。每次看他为赢得一次赞美而拼命努力的样子Steve的心就融化的像阳光下的冰激凌。他中止了会议，像电视剧里的模范Dom那样匆忙赶回家中。

Steve打开大门，TJ不在客厅，他通常会窝在客厅那张面对大门的的沙发上等Steve回家，情况越来越不妙。他走进卧室，发现卧室的窗户紧闭窗帘拉的严丝合缝，TJ没开灯，整个房间笼罩在一片黑暗之中，Steve三步并做两步把蜷缩在床上的那团活物拢入怀中，柔声道，“怎么了，宝贝？”

TJ呜咽着说不出话来，只是靠在Steve胸口一个劲的哭。Steve耐心地抱着他柔声哄着，没事了没事了，我在这儿，没事了。

“Doug说你会像抛弃Mike一样抛弃我。”TJ好不容易哽咽着憋出一句话。

“Mike？Mike Geller？”许久未曾被人提起的名字让Steve讶异了一下。

TJ在Steve胸口蹭了蹭鼻子，瓮声瓮气的嗯了一声。

原来是因为他，Steve舒了一口气。

Steve搂紧他，“Mike和我的事有点复杂。我慢慢跟你解释，别哭了，宝贝。”TJ乖乖点头，不管怎样，事情肯定没有Doug臆想的那么坏。

“Mike不是我的Sub。”这是Steve叙述时的第一句话，TJ抬起头满脸疑惑旋即破涕为笑，他被这突如其来的喜悦砸晕了脑袋。

Steve轻笑出声，刮了一下他的鼻子，“我知道外人都以为他和我是一对，你知道的，人们只关心你们表面上看起来像什么。Mike是我军校同学的表弟，和我同在阿富汗服役，在后勤部工作，我本不认识他，但有一天我突然接到老同学的电话拜托我照顾Mike，他说Mike受到了上司的性骚扰，虽然Mike投诉了上司但是他的上司只受到了书面警告并且没有停止对他的骚扰，Mike很害怕希望有个dom能保护他。”

“那你也不用圈他。”TJ之前的阴郁情绪早就随着Steve的第一句宣言消散无踪，Doug和那些人一样错的十万八千里，他就知道他没看错，他的Steve，完美！可既然不是他的Sub干嘛还要圈他，一想到有别人戴过Steve的项圈他就无法克制的产生不理智的嫉妒。

Steve亲了他一下，“耐心。说了有点复杂。”

“对不起。”TJ不迭的道歉，上帝，他可不想让Steve失望。他是最乖的Sub。

Steve奖励的又亲了他一下，“我接受了同学的委托，Mike当天下午来找我，我第一眼看见他就明白他被骚扰的原因了，Mike长相清秀性格内向，是那种特别惹人怜爱的Sub，同时也特别吸引意图不轨的暴虐dom。”TJ不安的扭了一下，他不喜欢Steve称赞别的Sub。Steve温暖的大手滑到他的腰间，轻轻的安抚。

“为了让他的上司知难而退，除了出任务我到哪里都带着他，可盖特纳中校是个不轻易放弃未到手猎物的人，在我远离基地的时候差点强占了Mike，”Steve顿了一下，“我总要出任务的，所以无奈之下只好征得老同学和Mike本人的同意后圈了他，如果盖特纳中校再骚扰他会因此上军事法庭，侵犯一个戴了其他dom项圈的sub罪名成立的话他不仅会丢掉官职还会蹲三年大牢，很少有军官会冒那样的风险，我跟Mike说好盖特纳安分后就取下项圈，我不会限制他的自由。本来我觉得这计划挺不错的。”Steve苦笑了一下。

“Mike爱上你了，他反悔了对不对？”Steve真笨，他那么好，Mike当然会爱上他。

“他嚎啕大哭，我…吓蒙了。”Steve不好意思的红了耳尖。一片漆黑中TJ看不见Steve的窘迫但他听得出来，他想象了一下Steve被一个哭天抹泪的sub吓的手足无措的画面闷声在Steve怀里笑。

“我不知道事情是怎么变成那样的。Mike听不进我说的任何话，我只好尽量避开他，以为时间长了他总会明白。”Steve吸了一口气，“临近退役的时候，我又一次向Mike提出拿回项圈，他怒不可遏，骂我冷血无情，说真的，他怎么指控我都没关系，我只想结束这档子破事。他吵的太凶，我连衣服都没换就走了。”

“后来他跑去餐厅给了你三颗子弹。”TJ接下去，他气的想杀人。

Steve耸了下肩，好歹事情解决了。

“他蓄意谋杀现役军官，这罪名足够他坐穿牢底，你却只申请一张禁止令。”TJ气呼呼的不平道。

“那不是他的错。”Steve平静的说。

TJ明白Steve就是那样的人，他猜Steve根本没责怪过Mike甚至为自己没有爱上Mike回应他的殷殷期待而感到愧疚，他能理解Mike被拒绝后的疯狂，但他不会原谅他，如果他真的有他想的那么爱Steve就不该伤害他。他胡思乱想的时候也曾想象过Steve不要他的场景，无论哪一个都不包括伤害Steve。

Doug说的对，他只会杀了自己。

误会彻底解开，TJ除了想把Steve收起来藏到心脏里之外别无他想。

他们沉默了一会儿。

Steve岔开话题，“Doug很关心你。”

“我总让他们操心。”

“我应该早一点去见他们。”

“我不想把你介绍给他们。”TJ嘟囔道。

“我想感谢那些在我之前尽心照顾你的人。”

“他们会把你抢走的，他们都会喜欢你。”

“我的确需要他们喜欢我。”

TJ绷直了身体，紧张起来。

“我需要你父母同意把你嫁给我，他们若是不喜欢我那可难办了。”Steve坏心眼的笑。

等等，TJ的大脑嗡嗡响，Steve刚刚是在求婚吗？他没听错？是真的吗？是真的吗？Steve真的是在向他求婚。虽然不怎么正式。Steve想要和他结婚。上帝，他现在不太好。好像一个从小做到大的梦突然成真的不现实感。

当晚Steve给Doug以及Hammond夫妇写了一封长长的邮件，解释了Mike Geller和他之间的所有传言，并郑重的表达了他对Hammond全家的尊敬和谢意。

第二天TJ收到Doug的短信，“嘿，老哥，你知道么，我们全家都爱上Steve了。”

感恩节，Steve为Elaine定制了一枚别致的水晶胸针，给Bud一大盒绝版古巴雪茄，替Doug拍到了后街男孩全体签名的CD，给TJ一枚精致的镌刻了他们名字的求婚戒指。

Steve向TJ求婚的誓词很简单，“永远别担心我会先放手。Willyou marry me, Thomas J. Hammond？”

TJ的眼泪一直没停过，泪眼汪汪的说完“yes”被Steve紧紧抱住，老天，幸好Steve动作够快，他腿软的快站不住了。

爸爸妈妈和Doug依次过来拥抱祝贺他们。每个人脸上都挂着幸福的微笑，这是最好的感恩节礼物。

遇到了对的人，感恩节每天都过。

\---THE END---

小傻蛋的故事结束了 我喜欢小傻蛋 就酱


End file.
